Moving on
by The Boeshane Babe
Summary: Set after S2. John Hart returns to Cardiff before he leaves..


Time to go…

Captain John Hart had been travelling around the planet for several months, sampling its delights. Jack Harkness seemed fond of it, but John wasn't sure quite why, he supposed it had a quaintness all of its own but he had no thoughts of staying on Earth any longer. He was spending a couple of days back in Cardiff incognito before he left because there was some strange pull to seeing how his old Time Agency partner was doing after the death of two of his team members and having to put his kid brother on ice. Maybe he wanted Jack to not be over it, willing to leave maybe…

Not a bit of it. He'd watched them in the pub last evening – Gwen and Rhys and Ianto and Jack having a drink together and he'd felt a twinge of jealousy at something so normal. It was just a drink in a non-descript pub but they were having a laugh and joke and making odd little side-swipes at each other. What was so amusing about Brains bitter and sea salt and vinegar crisps and beer mat flipping contests? Gwen, Rhys and Ianto all teased Jack about the fact he'd been in Cardiff so long and yet still couldn't appreciate rugby and had made the cardinal sin of not at least pretending to support it. Then Rhys had said they had to go or the casserole he had in the oven at home stewing gently would be burnt and asked what Jack and Ianto were having. "Welsh rarebit" Ianto had deadpanned. Gwen giggled into her glass of wine as Jack mumbled "Mmm..yummy" and Rhys rolled his eyes and muttered that he had rather set himself up for that one. John had to admit that Ianto was indeed a rare bit – what was it about this very average Welshman? Yeah, cute of course but hardly stunning…and he seemed so…what was the word he was looking for? – Average? Maybe when you had seen the wonders of the universe like he and Jack had the seemingly every day things held a great attraction….that must be it. Drinks were drained and they went outside still joking with each other about "having something hot for dinner" before the two couples wandered off in different directions. John had followed Ianto and Jack, hidden under cover of darkness, discussing supper and the fact that Ianto "could murder an Indian" although apparently he'd have to stop Jack having a side order of chips as well "because you just don't do it" and teasing that he'd get fat "and then I'm afraid I just wouldn't fancy you, sir."

John had discreetly followed them to the Indian restaurant and saw them coming out laden down with bags that stank of spices. He watched them stand in the off-licence and debate over a bottle of red or white wine. It was all boringly domestic. Gah, why had he been watching this?! – John had sighed quietly to himself. He'd never had that. Correction, many moons ago when he'd been caught in a time loop he'd had a sort of domesticity with Jack for a while. What was it he had grinned at him "Oh but I was a good little wife." He was as well. John was watching what in some ways he missed, what had been absent from most of his life. He lived life fast and furious didn't he? It was all about a fast buck and a good time….wasn't it? And wasn't that what Jack used to believe too?

It was just as they were reaching Ianto's flat that Jack turned, seemed to sense they were being followed. He looked around him. John noticed it wasn't a worried look, he saw Jack give a half smile. Did he know in some weird way that John was watching him?

Had he known when he first came here and tried to get Jack to leave that it was over? In some ways the bond was too strong and there would always be something between them but in another he knew that Jack had found a certain contentment here, he had found a quiet life….of sorts.

Now John stood in the bay touching his wrist strap, coordinating with a passing cruiser to hitch a lift. The wind was whipping across the bay and it was starting to rain. Bloody typical south Wales! What an excellent time to leave!

Suddenly John became aware of being watched himself. He looked up to see a tall great-coated figure, hands in pockets, looking straight at him. John gave a faint smile, an 'It's ok I'm just outta here' look. The acceptance, the smile for old times sake and a nod came back at him.

John grinned broadly, started to chuckle, he hitched his thumbs in his pockets for a moment to consider his old friend one last time. Finally he blew Jack a kiss and placed two fingers on his wrist strip…and disappeared


End file.
